Many services, such as email services, instant messaging services, social networks and apps may allow a user to create an account for sending and receiving messages. The user may compose a message for transmission to one or more recipients. The user may intend to add a recipient to the one or more recipients of the message and/or remove a recipient from the one or more recipients of the message. However, the user may forget to add or remove recipients, and the message may not be transmitted to one or more intended messaging accounts and/or may be transmitted to one or more unintended messaging accounts.